


Tosh Gets Several Eyefuls

by CaseyF



Category: Torchwood
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, Schmoop, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyF/pseuds/CaseyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tosh's turn to enjoy some of Torchwood's unorthodox employee benefits.  Ianto and Jack seem to benefit even more ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tosh Gets Several Eyefuls

Not everyone was lucky enough to have live gay erotica (sometimes even porn), as part of their employee benefits, Tosh thought as she peered into the Hub to make sure it wasn't currently a clothing-optional zone.  Forgetting this now necessary Torchwood protocol had led to some serious battery usage when she got home the other night.  From now on, she was investing only in rechargeable toys.

 

But even _that_ recent episode had little on the CCTV footage she and Gwen had each made sure to keep copies of for their personal at-length perusal.  The tourist office, lift, corridor, kitchen, and even twenty minutes worth against the ruddy cog door, for Heaven's sake, had all seen frenetic action that left the ladies nearly as sweaty, panting, and ... relaxed ... as it did the actual participants. 

 

Truly, some days it almost made the sheer utter wackiness and peril of coming in worth it.  In fact, Tosh wasn't ashamed to acknowledge that she'd popped into work at a couple of odd times to “check on the Rift,” solely in the hopes of taking in a new performance.  She rather feared she was addicted to her favourite “reality show.”

 

Thus far she'd caught a matinee (Jack naked on his knees, Ianto with only his belt and trousers undone, flushed and hands twisting in Jack's hair as he moaned and then grunted his climax into his lover's eager mouth, Jack himself making a mess all over the conference room floor even as he swallowed and sighed in pleasure), a late evening double-bill (sixty-nine on the sofa – and sitting there would never be the same, now would it? - Ianto on top, his arse pointing right at her, imprinted finger marks leaving no doubt that Jack had a firm grasp on priorities), a Sunday bruncheon (very noisy with lots of enthusiastic yelling, Jack's legs over Ianto's shoulders as the younger man thrust, THRUST, and DROVE into him,  making the sturdy, heavy desk JUMP and thump and Ianto sort of hop into Jack just to keep his cock where it apparently felt right at home), and then there was the “now playing” feature that stopped her in her tracks on the lower stairs:

 

Ianto, naked and crimson of visage and of jutting erection, arms braced against the glass wall of Jack's office as Jack fucked him oh, so slowly from behind, arms wrapped around Ianto's chest, pressing him close as they licked and kissed, hips moving in tandem, tongues playing together until Jack was gasping and Ianto pushed back hard into his hips, head back and control utterly shed, legs trembling with his pleasure and in receiving Jack's.  Oh, Christ, Jack's hand came down to caress Ianto intimately, finally bringing it up to suck the last droplets off as an aperitif.

 

It was filthy, Tosh supposed.  And found that she was quite proud of herself for her dirty, appreciative mind.  Truly, working at Torchwood had allowed her to grow as a person, see things she never would have anywhere else.  Eye-opening, educational ...well, she could hardly put “showed me kinks I never knew I had and let me indulge them on a daily basis, as well as expanded my knowledge of male homosexual activity” on her CV, could she?

 

And lesbian.  Couldn't forget her own adventures, misbegotten as they might have been, in the end.  _Call THAT a learning experience and put a hat on it_ , hmph.  Still, talk about expanding the boundaries of little Ms. Toshiko Sato.   And watching that CCTV footage with Gwen besides her?  Both of them with eyes glued to the screen, hardly able to pretend that they weren't enthralled (read “aroused”), let alone having some personal happy time despite the other's presence?

 

Once more, Tosh felt a funny tickle of pride as another morsel of who she really was slotted into a parking space that had been usurped by some conventional social BS about good little geniuses settling down with other good little (male) geniuses to produce results both technical, and, in a lie there and think of Britain scenario, progeny.

 

_Not this time, you right twats_ , she thought to the world at large.  Not that she was going to go out and chat up someone to practice her expanded horizons on, mind.  _No_ , Tosh thought that for the most part, she might be more of an observer type.  Not a voyeur mind, but an observer.

 

Yeah, that distinction wasn't going over even in her own mind. _Right, Tosh, you have to accept the good changes with the bad.  Take the good labels with the bad.  Although who said being a voyeur was bad, I ask you?_

_You're asking yourself, Tosh.  You know that, right?_

_Yes, well._

_Well?_

 

_Well, that's bollocks BS, too, that is!  Who's to say being a voyeur is good or bad?  I don't accept that, either!  I'm not hurting anyone.  God, Jack would probably love that I watch them._

_And Ianto?_

_Um...._

_On the other hand, what makes you think that he doesn't already know you watch them?  He knows everything around here, right?  And sees the logs for who scans in their security access card when, tallies the hours for the payroll._

 

Plausible, plausible.

 

Still, her conscience twitched.  Should she talk about this with Ianto?  Oh, just how painful could a conversation be?  Her stomach cramped just thinking about it.  She'd rather volunteer for Weevil clean-up duty for a month.

 

Above, in Jack's office, her boss was still wrapped around her best friend, nuzzling the back of Ianto's neck as they laughed even as they panted after their “work out.”  Given the grip Ianto's large hands still had on Jack's arse, reaching back to hold him steadfastly in place, and the impish, wicked smirk shaping his swollen lips, Tosh figured his quick brain and sharper wit were at play.  Sometimes she didn't know if naked Jack and Ianto were as smokingly hot as enjoying-each-other's-company Jack and Ianto.  They played off each other so wonderfully that any spectator who found intelligent word play titillating couldn't help but feel a wee bit turned on just listening sometimes.

 

Throw in that the subject at hand was often of a carnal nature and that Jack could turn ANYTHING into an innuendo (although he might have passed that superpower on to them all by now), and rare was the day that didn't see a blush or two come over some team member.

 

“Member,” “bollocks” - just the words set her proudly dirty mind down dark alleys now.  To say nothing of when Andy had asked them if they'd ever manage to “”plug that hole” one evening at the pub and the lot of them had gone into gales of whooping laughter.  He meant the Rift, of course.  Poor man was fed to the teeth with the thing dumping PR nightmares on the police.  After all, it wasn't like they were issued Weevil spray or taught how to deal with aliens; it left the police in somewhat dangerous straits, counting on Torchwood so often.

 

“Yes, Jack,” Owen had leered, “how's that going, then?”

 

“Oh, Ianto took good care of it earlier!” Jack coughed out around a mouthful of his drink.  “Excellent care of it, lots of delicate attention followed by a firm handling of the situation, leaving no room for error.”

 

Gwen, face as red as her top, fell off her chair in laughter and Ianto hauled her back up even as he nodded, confirming Jack's response. 

 

Tosh waited.  He wouldn't leave it there, would he?  He surely couldn't?  Or maybe he felt sorry for Andy?

 

“Indeed, sir.  I do my utmost to provide satisfaction.  It brings me great pleasure to know that you appreciated my efforts.  It was a most rewarding experience and, should the issue arise again, I would be quite eager to apply the same technique to handle it.”  And then he lost it, stoic butler-face melting into guffaws. 

 

Tosh felt like her faith in the world was restored after Ianto's triple/quadruple entendre-laden answer.  Poor Andy was still at sea, but the rest of them were laughing so hard that Jack snorted liquid out of his nose, Ianto had his head down on the table trying to muffle his snorts, and Owen grabbed the table to prevent it from being knocked over in their hilarity.

 

“Yeah, or maybe Jack would like to handle it next time,” Owen kept going with this.  “Never met a hole he couldn't fill.  Quite the expert, our Jack.”

 

“Should add it to our business cards,” Gwen gasped out.  _“We plug your holes and handle any issue which might arise!  You'll be glad we came!”_

 

And they all lost it again, Andy laughing because that's what you do when everyone else is laughing, even if you don't get the joke.  Though by now he'd caught on that it was something filthy.

 

_It was a good evening_ , Tosh thought, eyes still caught up in the scene before her even as her brain took a little jaunt down memory lane.

 

Ianto was finally letting Jack move away (out of him, her dirty mind threw in), but Jack didn't go far, instead pulling Ianto around into his arms, just holding him close.  And Tosh's brain nearly exploded as her eyes took in that what she could see sliding down Ianto's ass (and had any best friend ever been so familiar with their BFF's ass?!?), was Jack's spunk.

 

_Oh, CHRIST._

_Is this hot or sick?_

 

As she mentally tap danced around her morals, Ianto widened his stance, leaning back a bit to gain the space to once again search out Jack's mouth.  The kiss was deep and intimate, barely broken off to allow for a breath before one or the other sought to start it again.  And then, Ianto lifted from it to gasp out something and one of Jack's hands immediately slid down to where his cock had been minutes ago, fingers sliding – in?  Through his mess?

 

Tosh didn't know.  She could hardly breathe.

 

Ianto's grasp on Jack went feral, hands grappling in his hair even as he raised himself on tiptoes, trying to get closer, CLOSER, mouth leaving Jack's only to bite at his shoulder instead.  Jack's fingers moved, Ianto's head came up, and Tosh heard his screamed “Jaaaack!  YES!” from where she was.

 

Or thought she could.

 

Is this hot or sick?

 

She still wasn't sure.  But something in her heart smiled as she watched the men.

 

 

And Tosh beeped herself back out of the Hub, almost sure that she'd be telling Ianto about her behaviour and even more sure that from now on, her memories would be enough.

****

**** 


End file.
